Battlefield/Transcript
: SCOTT: voiceover Previously on Teen Wolf... : STILES: That puts Matt at the scene of three murders. : SCOTT: We know it's Matt. : SCOTT: Just do what he says. : SCOTT: What, are you gonna kill everyone in here? : MATT: That's what Jackson's for. : GERARD: Your mother wrote this note. : GERARD: I don't know how I could sit until someone paid for her death. : DEATON: What Peter managed to do doesn't come without a price. : DEATON: He's gonna come at you, Derek. : SCOTT: It wasn't supposed to happen like this! : SCOTT: I've done everything that you've asked of me! : GERARD: Help your friends. Leave Matt and Jackson to me. ( ) BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : STILES: You know, when you're drowning, you don't actually inhale until right before you black out. It's called "voluntary apnea." It's, like, no matter how much you're freaking out, the instinct to not let any water in is so strong that you won't open your mouth until you feel like your head's exploding. But then, when you finally do let it in... that's when it stops hurting. It's not scary anymore. It's-it's actually kind of peaceful. : MARIN: Are you saying you hope Matt felt some peace in his last moments? : STILES: I don't feel sorry for him. : MARIN: Can you feel sorry for the nine-year-old Matt who drowned? : STILES: scoffing Just because a couple of dumbasses dragged him into a pool when he couldn't swim, doesn't really give him the right to go off killing them one by one. : STILES: And, by the way, my dad told me that they found a bunch of pictures of Allison on Matt's computer. And not just of her, though. I mean, he Photoshopped himself into these pictures-- stuff like them holding hands, and kissing... You know, like, he had built this whole fake relationship. So, yeah, maybe drowning when he was nine years old was what sent him off the rails, but the dude was definitely riding the crazy-train. : MARIN: One positive thing came out of this, though... Right? FLASHBACK-- BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION, SEVERAL DAYS AGO END FLASHBACK : STILES: Yeah. Yeah... but I still feel like there's something wrong between us. I don't know. It's just, like, tension when we talk. Same thing with Scott. : MARIN: Have you talked to him since that night? : STILES: No, not really... I mean, he's got his own problems to deal with, though... FLASHBACK-- MCCALL HOUSE, EARLIER THAT MORNING : SCOTT: Mom? : SCOTT: Mom, we're gonna have to talk about this eventually... : SCOTT: sighing Okay. I'm going. I love you. END FLASHBACK : STILES: I don't think he's talked to Allison, either... But that might be more her choice, you know? FLASHBACK-- ARGENT HOUSE, SEVERAL DAYS AGO : STILES: voiceover But, I guess it brought her and her dad closer... END FLASHBACK : STILES: Jackson? FLASHBACK-- WHITTEMORE HOUSE, SEVERAL DAYS AGO : STILES: voiceover Jackson hasn't really been himself lately... FLASHBACK-- MARTIN HOUSE, SEVERAL NIGHTS AGO : STILES: voiceover Actually, the funny thing is, as of right now, Lydia is the one who seems the most normal... END FLASHBACK : MARIN: And what about you, Stiles? Feeling some anxiety about that championship game tomorrow? : STILES: surprised Why would you ask me that? : STILES: ...Ah. : STILES: Uh, no. I-I never actually play. But, hey, since one of my teammates is dead, and another one's missing, who knows, right? : MARIN: You mean, Isaac-- one of the three runaways. You haven't heard from any of them, have you? : STILES: How come you're not taking any notes on this? : MARIN: I do my notes after the session. : STILES: Your memory's that good? : MARIN: How about we get back to you. : MARIN: Stiles? : STILES: I'm fine. : STILES: Yeah, aside from the not sleeping, the jumpiness, the constant, overwhelming, crushing fear that something terrible's about to happen. : MARIN: It's called "hypervigilance." The persistent feeling of being under threat. : STILES: But it's not just a feeling, though... It's-it's like it's a panic attack, you know? Like I can't even breathe. : MARIN: Like you're drowning? : STILES: nodding Yeah. : MARIN: So, if you're drowning, and you're trying to keep your mouth closed until that very last moment... What if you choose to not open your mouth? To not let the water in? : STILES: shrugging You do anyway. It's a reflex. : MARIN: But, if you hold off until that reflex kicks in, you have more time, right? : STILES: Not much time. : MARIN: But more time to fight your way to the surface? : STILES: I guess... : MARIN: More time to be rescued? : STILES: More time to be in agonizing pain. I mean, did you forget about the part where you feel like your head's exploding? : MARIN: If it's about survival, isn't a little agony worth it? : STILES: But what if it just gets worse? What if it's agony now, and then-and it's just hell later on? : MARIN: Then think about something Winston Churchill once said... "If you're going through hell, keep going." MCCALL HOUSE : GERARD: As you can see, Scott, there's been some interesting developments lately... : GERARD: I think we should catch up. TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS MCCALL HOUSE : GERARD: Come on, Scott. Let's be realistic about who's got the upper hand, here. : SCOTT: Let her go. : GERARD: Can't do that. : GERARD: ...But, let her live? That's up to you. : SCOTT: What do you want? : GERARD: I want to talk. You haven't been answering your phone. : SCOTT: Let her go, and we can talk about whatever you want. : GERARD: I want the same thing that I have always wanted-- I want Derek and his pack. : SCOTT: You have them all in hiding. How am I supposed to know where they are? : GERARD: I think, with the proper motivation, you could draw them out. And, if you haven't noticed, I now have a fairly impressive means by which I can motivate people. Why do you think I'm able to control him? : GERARD: Oh, you know the myth, Scott-- the Kanima is a weapon of vengeance. : SCOTT: This is about Kate? : GERARD: I didn't just come here to bury my daughter. I came to avenge her. : SCOTT: Are you okay? : MELISSA: hysterically Oh, I don't know what's happening... : MELISSA: I don't know what that thing was, or even what you are... but whatever he wants, just give it to him. : SCOTT: pleadingly Mom, it's not that easy... : MELISSA: Do what he wants. Just give him what he wants. : SCOTT: I don't know if I can. BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : ERICA: Derek told us to be back before sun-up. : BOYD: I thought I heard something. : ERICA: sighing Look, if we're gonna do that whole "I thought I heard something"-thing, then we shouldn't be stopping-- we should be running. : BOYD: No, listen. : ERICA: Coyote? Wolf? : BOYD: No, it can't be. There are no wolves in California. : ERICA: No, but there are Werewolves. : BOYD: That didn't sound like Derek. : ERICA: Maybe it was-- HALE HOUSE : DEREK: You've decided. : DEREK: When? : ERICA: Tonight. : BOYD: Everyone's gonna be at the game. We figured it was the best time. : ERICA: It's not like we want to. : DEREK: What do you want? : ERICA: Since I just turned sixteen a month ago, I wouldn't mind getting my license... I can't do that if I'm dead, you know. : DEREK: defensively Well, I told you there was a price. : BOYD: Yeah, but you didn't say it would be like this! : DEREK: Yeah, but I told you how to survive-- you do it as a pack. And you're not a pack without an Alpha. : BOYD: We know. : DEREK: You wanna look for another pack? : DEREK: How are you even gonna find one? : BOYD: We think we already did... BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : DEATON: Would you mind seeing who that is? : DEATON: It's okay, Isaac. We're open. HALE HOUSE : ERICA: Like, all of a sudden, we heard all this howling. It was unbelievable. : BOYD: There must have been a dozen of them-- : ERICA: interjecting Maybe more! : DEREK: scoffing Yeah, or maybe only two. You know what the Beau Geste effect is? If they modulate their howls with a rapid shift in tone, two wolves can sound like twenty. : ERICA: Look, that doesn't matter, okay? There's another pack out there. There's got to be. : ERICA: We've made up our minds. : BOYD: Yeah. We lost, Derek. And it's over. We're leaving. : DEREK: No. No, you're running. And once you start, you don't stop. You'll always be running. : PETER: ...I expected a slightly warmer welcome. But, point taken. BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : ISAAC: Why does it smell like that? : ISAAC: ...What? : DEATON: amused Scott said almost the same thing to me a few months ago. One day, he could somehow tell the difference between which animals were getting better, and which were not. : ISAAC: He's not getting better, is he? Like, cancer? : DEATON: Osteosarcoma. It has a very distinct scent, doesn't it? : DEATON: Come here. : DEATON: I know you're well aware of what your new abilities can do for you-- improved strength, speed, and healing. You ever wonder what it could do for others? : DEATON: Give me your hand. : DEATON: Go on. : ISAAC: ...What did I do? : SCOTT: You took some of his pain away. : DEATON: Only a little bit. But, sometimes, a little can make quite a difference. : SCOTT: smiling It's okay. First time he showed me, I cried, too. HALE HOUSE : PETER: It's quite a situation you've gotten yourself in here, Derek... : PETER: I mean, I'm out of commission for a few weeks, and suddenly there's lizard-people, geriatric psychopaths, and you're cooking up Werewolves from every self-esteem-deprived adolescent in town. : DEREK: irritably What do you want? : PETER: Well, I want to help. You're my nephew-- the only relative I have left. You know, there's still a lot that I can teach you... : PETER: Can we just talk? : DEREK: sarcastically Yeah... : DEREK: Let's talk. BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : ISAAC: They're leaving tonight, during the game. : SCOTT: So, why are you telling me? : ISAAC: I'm not telling you-- I'm asking you. I'm asking for your advice. : SCOTT: incredulously From me? Why? : ISAAC: shrugging Because I trust you. : SCOTT: Why? : ISAAC: Because you always seem to want to do the right thing... : SCOTT: I usually have no idea what I'm doing. : SCOTT: Actually, I always have no idea what I'm doing. : ISAAC: Hmm. : ISAAC: Do you want to let me know what you're doing right now? : SCOTT: I'm not going anywhere, if that's what you mean. I have too many people here who need me. : ISAAC: Well, I guess that makes me lucky, 'cause, uh... 'Cause I don't have anyone, so... : SCOTT: Are you gonna go with them? : ISAAC: Yeah. Yeah, I think I will. Good luck with the game, though. : SCOTT: Well, thanks, but I'm not-I'm not going, either. I can't even think about playing some meaningless game right now. : ISAAC: You weren't at practice last week, were you? : SCOTT: No, I skipped it. Why? : ISAAC: Then you didn't hear? : SCOTT: Hear what? : ISAAC: Jackson was there. : SCOTT: What do you mean, "there?" Like, he was-- : ISAAC: interrupting As if nothing had happened. : SCOTT: Really? That means, the game tonight...? : ISAAC: Yeah... He's playing. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : DANNY: You okay, dude? : JACKSON: irritably I'm perfect. : DANNY: chuckling Well, we all know that... But, are you okay? You didn't answer my texts all week. I'm starting to get worried about you. : DANNY: Jackson... : DANNY: Jackson! : PLAYER: Wow, good to go... : JACKSON: Stay in the goal tonight, Danny. Do not come out. And, if you see me coming towards you? : JACKSON: Run the other way as fast as you can. : COACH: dramatically "Good morning! In less than an hour, aircraft from here will be joining others from around the world... and you will be launching the largest aerial battle in the history of mankind." : MELISSA: confused What? : COACH: dramatically "Mankind-- that word should have new meaning for all of us today." : MELISSA: What the hell is he talking about? : STILES: He does this every year. : MELISSA: Seriously? : STILES: Yeah... : COACH: dramatically We are fighting for our right to live!" : PLAYER: Yeah! : MELISSA: Wait, is this...? : STILES: Yeah. It's the speech from Independence Day. : COACH: dramatically "But, as the day the world declared in one voice--" : STILES: It's Coach's favorite movie. : COACH: dramatically "We will not go quietly into the night!" : MELISSA: He doesn't know any sports speeches? : STILES: I don't think he cares. : COACH: dramatically "Today, we celebrate our Independence Day!" : TEAM: simultaneously YEAH! : GERARD: Well spoken, Coach. I might have chosen something with a little more historical value, but there's no denying your passion. And, while I haven't been here long, there's no denying my pride in having a winning team for this school. I know you'll all be brilliant tonight, even with only one co-captain leading you. Now, I'm your principal, but I'm also a fan... So, don't think I'll be content to watch you merely beat this team. Get out there and murder them. : COACH: You heard the man! Asses on the field! : TEAM: cheering Yeah! : SCOTT: shocked Coach, are you benching me? : COACH: It's not my decision. : SCOTT: But I have to play-- : COACH: interjecting McCall, you're failing three classes. Academics come first. : SCOTT: Coach, you don't get it-- you have to let me play. : COACH: tiredly McCall, no. Not tonight. Tonight, you're on the bench. HALE HOUSE : PETER: You don't actu-actually think that I want to be the Alpha again, do you? That wasn't my finest performance, considering it ended in my death. I mean, I'm usually more-- : PETER: Okay, go ahead! Come on, do it! Hit me. Hit me. I can see that it's cathartic for you! : PETER: You're letting go of all the anger, self-loathing, and hatred that comes with total and complete failure. : PETER: I may be the one taking the beating, Derek, but you've already been beaten. So, go ahead. Hit me if that will make you feel better. After all, I did say that I wanted to help. : DEREK: defeatedly You can't help me. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : SCOTT: Your dad coming? : STILES: Yeah, he's already here. : SCOTT: You seen Allison? : STILES: No. You seen Lydia? : SCOTT: Not yet. : STILES: You know what's going on? : SCOTT: sighing Not yet. : STILES: It's gonna be bad, isn't it? : STILES: Like, people screaming, running for their lives, blood, killing, maiming-kind of bad? : SCOTT: grimly Looks like it. : STILES: sighing Scott... The other night, seeing my dad get hit over the head by Matt, you know, while I'm just lying there and I can't even move, it just... : STILES: sighing I want to help, you know? But I can't do the things that you can do. I can't-- : SCOTT: reassuringly It's okay. : STILES: We're losing, dude. : COACH: The hell are you talking about??? The game hasn't even started! Now, put your helmet on and get out there. You're in for Greenberg. : STILES: stunned What? What happened to Greenberg? : COACH: scoffing "What happened to Greenberg?" He sucks! You suck slightly less. : STILES: flabbergasted I'm playing??? On the field??? With the team??? : COACH: sarcastically Yes, unless you'd rather play with yourself... : STILES: I already did that today-- twice. : COACH: Get the hell out there! : STILES: Ah! : STILINSKI: Oh, no... Why is my son running out to the field? : MELISSA: ...Because he's on the team? : STILINSKI: He is...? : MELISSA: Mmhmm. : STILINSKI: He's on the team... : STILINSKI: He's-he's on the field... : STILINSKI: excitedly He's on the field! : STILES: Oh, dear God... : GERARD: voiceover Scott, can you hear me? : GERARD: voiceover Ah, you can. Good. Then listen closely, because the game is about to get interesting... BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : ARGENT: Play it again. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : GERARD: voiceover Let's put a real clock on this game, Scott. I'll give you until the last thirty seconds. When that scoreboard clock begins counting down from thirty, if you haven't given me Derek, then Jackson is gonna kill someone. So, you tell me, Scott-- who's gonna die tonight? : GERARD: voiceover Should it be your mother, who so bravely came out to support you? : GERARD: voiceover Or the Sheriff, your best friend's father? : GERARD: voiceover Or, how about the pretty little redhead who managed to survive the bite of an Alpha? : GERARD: voiceover Or maybe one of these innocent teenagers with their whole lives ahead of them? : STILES: Oh, God... : GERARD: voiceover Or should I do everyone a favor and kill that ridiculous coach? : GERARD: voiceover It's up to you, Scott. But, you ''are going to help me take Derek down... because if you don't, I'll have Jackson rip someone's head off right in the middle of the field and drench everyone you love and care about in blood.'' HALE HOUSE : PETER: See? Prime example right here-- I'm not healing as fast. Coming back from the dead isn't easy, you know. I'm not as strong as I used to be. I need a pack. I need an Alpha. An Alpha like you. I need you as much as you need me. : DEREK: scoffing Why would I want help from a total psychopath? : PETER: defensively First of all, I'm not a total psycho. And, by the way, you're the one that slashed my throat wide open. : PETER: But, we're all works in progress, right? So, we need each other. Sometimes, when you need help, you turn to people you'd never expect. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : MELISSA: ...He's probably just warming up. : STILES: Oooh! I got it, I got it, I got it, I got it. I got it, I got it. : LYDIA: Oh, he's just a little nervous. Plenty of time to turn it around. : STILES: OW. : COACH: Sit down, McCall. : SCOTT: But Coach, we're dying out there! : COACH: Oh, I'm aware of that! Now sit. : SCOTT: relieved You came to help. : ISAAC: I came to win. BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : ERICA: Come on! Run! : BOYD: Run! Run! : ERICA: Come on! : ARGENT: Allison, wait-- : ERICA: No! : ERICA: No, no, run! Go! Go! BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : ISAAC: You got a plan yet? : SCOTT: No... Right now, it's pretty much just "keep Jackson from killing anyone." : ISAAC: Well, that might be easier if you're actually in the game. We have to make it so Coach has no choice but to play you. : SCOTT: exasperatedly How do we do that? He's got a bench full of guys he can use before he ever puts me on the field. : SCOTT: ...Can do it without putting anyone in the hospital? : ISAAC: shrugging I can try. : COACH: Lahey! : COACH: Ramirez, you're in. : COACH: Murphy, you're in! : COACH: exasperatedly LAHEY! Seriously, what the hell is your problem??? BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : ERICA: pleadingly Stop. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : ISAAC: groaning It's not broken... but I can't move it. I think Jackson nicked me, 'cause I can feel it spreading. : GERARD: voiceover You want to play chess, Scott? Then you better be willing to sacrifice your own pawns. : PARAMEDIC: One, two, three... : COACH: defeatedly McCall... Either you're in, or we forfeit. : MELISSA: Hey, something's happening, isn't it? Something more than a lacrosse game? : SCOTT: You should go. : MELISSA: Oh, I'm not going anywhere. And everything I said before? Forget it. All of it. Okay? If you can do something to help, then you do it. You have to. : SCOTT: I will. BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : ERICA: pleadingly Stop! Please, Allison-- stop! BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : GERARD: voiceover Don't you know what you're really bargaining for, Scott? Haven't you guessed what the real offer on the table is? It's Allison. It's always been Allison. You give me Derek, and I'll let you have Allison. BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : ALLISON: petulantly You owe me a new bow. : ARGENT: You owe me an explanation. : ALLISON: For what? I'' caught them. ''Me. : ARGENT: "Caught" came very close to "kill." And that's not how we do this. : ALLISON: Maybe it's not the way you do it. I think my way worked out pretty well. : ARGENT: Allison-- : ALLISON: the phone Hey Grandpa, it's me. We got our two runaways. Call us back. : ALLISON: scoffing What? : ARGENT: It's just the first time I've heard you call him that... BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : GERARD: It was a good effort, Isaac. It was. : GERARD: This would be so much more poetic if it were halftime... HALE HOUSE : PETER: You tried to build your pack. You tried to prepare for the worst. You weren't ready. Because of it, Gerard is winning. He's taking his time. He's toying with Scott. He's going after your wolves, one by one. He's relishing in his victory. : DEREK: irritably How about you tell me something I don't know? : PETER: Oh, I'm going to, and it's gonna prove why you should trust me-- why you need to trust me. Because I'm going to tell you how to stop Jackson. : DEREK: What do you mean? You know how to kill him? : PETER: Actually, how to save him. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : COACH: McCall! : COACH: Where's McCall? : STILES: Oh, oh, oh! : STILES: AHHH! : STILINSKI: Oh, crap. : COACH: Stilinski, shoot it! Shoot the ball! : COACH: Shoot it, you idiot! : LYDIA: Shoot it! : STILES: dazed I scored a goal? : STILES: euphorically I scored a goal! I scored a goal! : SCOTT: Where is he? : STILINSKI: Yeah!!! HALE HOUSE : PETER: There's a myth that you can cure a Werewolf simply by calling out its Christian name. : DEREK: scoffing It's just a myth. : PETER: Sometimes myths and legends bear a hint of truth. Our name is a symbol of who we are. The Kanima has no identity-- that's why it doesn't seek a pack. : DEREK: ...It seeks a master. : PETER: And who else grows up with no pack? No identity? : DEREK: An orphan. : PETER: Like Jackson. And right now, his identity is disappearing beneath a reptilian skin, and you need to bring him back. : DEREK: How. : PETER: Through his heart-- how else? : DEREK: You know, in case you hadn't noticed, Jackson doesn't really have much of a heart to begin with... : PETER: Not true. He'd never admit it, but there is one person-- one person with whom Jackson shared a real bond. One person who can reach him. Who can save him. : DEREK: ...Lydia. : PETER: Your best ally has always been anger, Derek, but what you lack most is a heart. That's why you've always known that you need Scott more than anyone. And even somebody as burned and dead on the inside as me knows better than to underestimate the simple yet undeniable power of human love. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : COACH: shocked We did it! We won! : LYDIA: YES! : STILES: Yeah! : SCOTT: Nothing happened... Nothing... : MELISSA: Scott! : MELISSA: Scott, where are you? Scott! : SCOTT: Mom! Mom, Mom, Mom, are you okay? : MELISSA: Yeah, I'm fine, but somebody is hurt. Somebody is down on the field. : COACH: Get out of the way! : COACH: Move! : COACH: Back off! : COACH: Move! : LYDIA: Jackson? What's happened to Jackson? : LYDIA: Jackson! Jackson! Jackson, what's happening? : COACH: Can we get a medic over here? We're gonna need a medic! : MELISSA: He's not breathing. No pulse. : COACH: Nothing? : MELISSA: Nothing. : COACH: Oh-- : LYDIA: Oh, my God. There's blood. There's blood! : SCOTT: Look! : ISAAC: He did it to himself? : MELISSA: Get down here. Get down here and hold his head. Tilt it up. : STILINSKI: Stiles. Where's Stiles? : STILINSKI: Where-Where's my son? Where's Stiles? : STILINSKI: Where's Stiles? : STILINSKI: Where's Stiles? : STILINSKI: Where the hell is my son? END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 2 Category:Unfinished Transcripts